A Familiar Face
by lonelyinthesky
Summary: It's been almost 5 years since Michael has returned to his life that was taken away by the Company. Sara and Michael are the proud parents of two boys, and their life is everything that either of them could have ever wanted. But when a familiar face returns, and threatens to take it all away, will Michael and Sara be able to survive? Or will this story end like the last one began?
1. Chapter 1: Happy

**After almost a year I've decided it's finally time for me to start writing about my favorite couple once again. Honestly, I've missed them. So without further ado, here is the first chapter of my newest story,** ** _A Familiar Face._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy

Sara opened the door to her house and stepped inside. She kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the couch. She was beat. They were short staffed at the hospital, which meant she had to take a double shift and she felt like she had been on her feet non-stop all day. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, enjoying the relief she felt. She felt at peace.

This peace, however, was short lived, as she was soon greeted by the weight of her five-year-old son, Mikey, on her lap.

"Oof," Sara grunted as Mikey jumped on her. She smiled as she saw her son's perfect blue eyes that so closely mirrored the eyes of his father. "Well hello there, baby boy. It's nice to see you too."

"Mommy, I'm not a baby," Mikey said with a slight eye roll. She shook her head and chuckled at his mannerisms. For a five-year-old, her son had quite the attitude, and if he wasn't the sweetest kid to ever walk the face of the Earth, she would be worried.

"You'll always be my baby, baby," Sara said as she stroked Mikey's hair and pressed her cheek to the top of his head as he sat comfortably in her lap. Mikey was growing up way too fast for her liking.

"How was school?" she asked Mikey as she turned him in her lap so she could look at him.

"Good. I finished my work early so I helped Lila with hers, and then we went and played hide and seek," Mikey said with a smile.

Sucre, Maricruz, Lila, and Eduardo had moved down to Miami from Chicago shortly after Sara and Michael renewed their vows. Lincoln and Michael loved having Sucre down here for "guy's night" every month, and Mikey loved having Lila always ready for a playdate. Even though she was a year older than Mikey, they had an inseparable bond, and they always looked out for each other. It made Maricruz believe that she did the right thing by holding her daughter out of school for an extra year so she and Mikey could start at the same time.

"That was very sweet of you, buddy." Sara said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Where's your daddy?" Sara asked, standing up from the couch and setting Mikey on the ground.

"With Jakey," Mikey responded, following his mom into the kitchen.

Sarah smiled as she thought of the other special boys in her life.

* * *

 _"Would you stop pacing? You're making me nervous," Sara told an agitated Michael who was pacing around her hospital room._

 _Michael's movements stopped and he made his way over to Sara's bed. He sat in the chair next to her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've just never done this before."_

 _"Been in labor? You haven't? How strange," Sara said dryly with an eye roll._

 _"Ha ha. Glad to see childbirth hasn't taken away from your sense of humor," Michael responded. He stood and walked to other side of the room. He needed to pace again. "But seriously. I wasn't here the first time. I don't know what to expect."_

 _"C'mon, dude, toughen up! Do I need to get Lincoln in here? He knows what to do," Sara joked._

 _"You are just full of jokes today aren't you," Michael deadpanned._

 _"Well you know me, just a comed—" Sara was unable to finish her thought as another contraction hit. They'd been at this for hours. Michael was back at her side in an instant. He took her hand and rubbed her back._

 _Sara collapsed back into the pillows as the contraction subsided. "They're getting stronger. And closer together," she panted, trying to catch her breath._

 _Michael looked at the floor._

 _"Hey," she said gently and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "That's a good thing. It means our baby will be here soon."_

 _"I just hate seeing you in pain," Michael said. "And I hate that there's nothing I can do about it."_

 _"Come here," she motioned. He leaned in and she kissed him sweetly. When he pulled away, she smiled. "Now that," she paused to kiss him again, "is all the strength I need to get through this. It won't be long now. I can feel it."_

 _"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" Michael asked as he looked in awe at his wife._

 _"Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself," Sara said with a wink._

 _"I love you, Mrs. Scofield."_

 _"I love you too, Mr. Scofield."_

* * *

Sara's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her almost two-year-old son babbling as he teetered out of the bedroom with Michael trailing behind him.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he made his way over to his wife. "Have you been home long?"

"Just a few minutes," she responded. "I got to spend some quality time with my boy. Hi," she said leaning in to kiss her husband.

"Hi," he said again. "Well I'm happy to see you home. I was beginning to think you were just a figment of my imagination."

"Mama, up!" Jake called.

"Yes sir," Sara said bending over to pick him up. "Hi, big guy," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Are you feeling better? Did you have a good day off with Daddy?" she asked and listened to him babble. She nodded and would through in the occasional, "Yeah," or "Really?" She smiled over her son's head as she made eye contact with her husband helping Mikey decide what they should have for dinner. He looked just as exhausted as she did, and she could understand why. Spending all day with a toddler can be exhausting, especially when the toddler has as much energy as Jake does.

Sara was thankful that Michael was able to find a job at a respectable engineering firm in Miami. He was good at his job, well respected at the firm, and as a result pretty much made his own schedule. It was because of his flexible hours that he was able to stay home with the kids if one of them was sick or if Michael just wanted to spend some extra time with his kids. After being taken away from Mikey for almost a year, Michael never took any of the time he had with his family for granted, and even took a few extra days to have family time. It was easy to do with Jake, as day care attendance wasn't crucial, but as Mikey began getting older, it became harder and harder to keep him home for "boys days."

Sara smiled as she thought about her life. She was pretty lucky.

* * *

Hours later, the kids were asleep and Michael and Sara were spending some much needed quality time together. Sara, comfortably wrapped in Michael's arms, let out a content sigh.

Michael chuckled at her dramatics and kissed her on the head.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Scofield?"

"I'm happy," Sara responded.

"Well, that's good. Any particular reason why?"

"You. Mikey. Jake. You guys just make me happy. I never thought I would be happy again, after you 'died.' I mean sure I thought I would find peace, but I never thought that I would know true joy again. And now, I'm here with you and our two beautiful boys and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. We've got a great family and great friends, and I honestly never thought my life could be this good."

"Well I'm happy that I am making you so happy. That's what you meant right? Your life is so great because of me," Michael said jokingly.

Michael groaned as Sara elbowed him in the chest at his remark.

"Watch it. If you're not careful your ego will get as big as your brother's," she added.

"Now who can we thank for contributing to that?" Michael added.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle. He was right.

* * *

 _"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed as Sara fell back against the pillows._

 _"You did it, baby. He's here and he's beautiful," Michael said showering her face with kisses._

 _"Dad, want to come cut the cord?" the doctor asked._

 _Michael looked torn, not wanting to leave Sara's side._

 _"Go," she encouraged. "Bring me our son."_

 _An hour later Michael and Sara were sitting in her hospital room with their newborn son in their arms._

 _"Are you sure?" Michael asked dubiously._

 _"Positive." Sara said._

 _"Alright," Michael conceded, unconvinced. He shifted their son's weight to Sara's arms. "I'll go round up the troops."_

 _Moments later Michael returned with Mikey in his arms and Lincoln, Sofia, Sucre, Maricruz, Mahone, and Felicia behind him._

 _"Okay, buddy, this is your baby brother," Michael said to his three-year-old son. Mikey looked on admiringly._

 _"He's beautiful, Sara," Sofia said._

 _"Yeah thankfully he seems to take after your looks," Sucre added._

 _"Very funny," Michael said, joining Sara on the bed._

 _"Well," Lincoln started._

 _"Well what?" Sara asked innocently._

 _"You know what, don't keep us in suspense. Just tell us the name already," Lincoln said impatiently._

 _"Okay, okay, easy buddy. Everyone I would like to introduce you to the newest addition of the Scofield family, Jacob Lincoln Scofield."_

 _The annoyance on Lincoln's face from being kept in the dark about his nephew's name dissipated. He was at Sara's side in a second and enveloped her in the biggest hug he could manage._

 _"Easy there, big brother," Michael said. "Still a newborn in her arms."_

 _"Are you serious? Naming him after me?" Lincoln asked in shock._

 _"We wouldn't want it any other way," Sara said._

* * *

"Yeah I guess he didn't really need the ego inflation, but hey, it was all worth it to be able to see the look on his face when he found out," Sara said smiling.

"I guess you're right."

Sara yawned.

"Hey, get some rest. You have to be exhausted," Michael said, concern etched through his features.

"I'm okay. I've missed you. I just wanna stay awake in your arms forever."

"I know, but I'll be here when you wake up. You've been working non-stop. I'm worried about you."

Sara leaned up to kiss Michael.

"Okay," she resigned.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she murmured as she drifted to sleep.

"Sweet dreams."

Sara drifted off to sleep, wrapped safely in Michael's arms with a smile on her face, truly thankful for how perfect her life was. She wondered how she got so lucky. She just hoped her luck would last.

* * *

 **So there you have it everybody. Everything is just peachy in Miami, Florida for the Scofield family. I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my comeback story. I hope to get a chapter out sometime next week. However, I'm going to put out a couple of disclaimers: 1. Please be understanding that I have a hectic schedule and will do everything I can to write and publish chapters as soon as possible, but sometimes life just gets in the way. That is the main reason I haven't published any stories-I hate letting my readers down and I hate not being able to finish something that I started (as has happened with other stories). 2. This story will be more interesting later on. The whole point of the first few chapters is to re-establish a setting and fill in the gaps that resulted from a 3 year time jump. I hope everyone has a blessed holiday! Thank you for reading the first piece of my new story. Let me know what you guys think in a review or a PM. I can't wait to hear your feedback! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: A Funny Feeling

**A/N: Hey guys. Happy to be back and putting out another chapter. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Funny Feeling

Sara was awoken to the sound of Michael's alarm and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said scruffily, sleep still evident in his voice.

She turned in his arms to face him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"We need to wake up the kids for school, don't we?" Michael said, disappointment evident in his voice at the thought of getting out of bed and releasing his wife from his arms.

"Hmmm…" Sara thought as she looked at the alarm. "It's 6:30 right now, so we totally have time for exactly one shower before one of us needs to wake the kids up. So why don't you shower since you have to be at the office early today, and then while I shower you can wake up the kids and get them moving."

"Or," Michael started, "we could shower together to conserve time." He paused to kiss her. "And water," he added before kissing her again.

"Well, you know me. Always trying to do what's best for the environment," Sara said as she rolled out of bed. She walked toward the bathroom, making sure she swayed her hips a little bit more than necessary as she walked.

She stopped just before the door and looked back at her husband who was still in bed.

"Are you coming, Mr. Scofield?" she asked with a smirk.

"Try and stop me," Michael said gruffly before starting after her.

The bathroom was filled with Sara's squeals and Michael's laughs as they made their way to the shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Michael emerged from the bathroom showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

"So, what do you think?" Sara asked Michael, as she, too, came out of the bathroom. She snaked her arms around his waist from behind before asking, "Should we split up to wake up the kids or tag-team them together?"

"Considering we let them stay up entirely too late last night watching Finding Nemo for the umpteenth time, I think we're gonna need all the help we can get getting them out of bed, but that's just my opinion," Michael said shrugging.

"Tag-team it is."

Just as they were about to head upstairs to wake up their boys, there was a knock on the door.

"Scratch that," Sara started. "You get the kids; I'll get the door."

Sara opened the door to find her brother-in-law standing on the other side of it.

"Morning, favorite sister of mine," Lincoln said, handing her two coffees and stepping into her house. He pulled her into a side hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well good morning to you," she said back. "Why so chipper this morning? And not that I don't just love when you surprise me with coffee and—are those bagels?" she asked as she pointed to the bag in his hand.

He nodded in response.

"I know," he said cockily. "I'm just that good."

"And there's that Burrows ego we all know and love," Sara replied, jokingly punching Lincoln in the arm.

"I'm hurt," Lincoln replied dramatically.

"Okay enough jokes. Seriously, what brings the impromptu visit at 7 am this morning?"

"What are yours and Mike's dinner plans for the night?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure. It'll largely depend on work schedules. Why? What did you have in mind?" Sara asked, leading them to the kitchen. "Bagels?"

"Just thinking that it's been a while since we've all been together. I miss our family time. Sucre and Maricruz are in and so are Mahone and Felicia. We're just waiting on you two," Lincoln said as he handed her the bag.

"I'll have to check with Michael, but we should be all set."

"Check with me on what?" she heard her husband's voice from around the corner, Jacob in his arms.

"Hey," Sara said walking over to the pair. "And hello, my angel," she said as Jake reached for her and she took him in her arms.

Jake nuzzled against her neck and relaxed before noticing the visitor in the room.

"Linc!" he exclaimed, squirming from Sara's arms to try to get to his uncle.

"Easy there, crazy baby" Sara said as she shifted her sons weight to her brother's arms.

"J. Linc! My man! How's it going?" Lincoln said raising Jacob over his head before settling him on his hip.

"You'll use any excuse to remind us that we named him after you, won't you?" Michael said rolling his eyes at his brother's nickname for his son.

"How've you been man?" Lincoln asked putting Jake in his high chair before turning to pull his younger brother into a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Sara busied herself with preparing breakfast for the five of them while she let the brothers catch up.

"Pretty good. Busy, but good. Is that coffee?" Michael asked pointing to the cup on the counter.

"All yours," Lincoln said.

"Good looking out, brother. So what about you? What have you been up to lately?"

"See that is the problem. We don't have time to see each other anymore. With kids and work and wives, we need to catch up. Which is why I've proposed we have dinner tonight at my house," Lincoln ended proudly.

"Ah, so that's what you were propositioning my wife about this morning," Michael said jokingly.

"Gross. But yeah I guess so. So what do you think?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm good with it," Michael said with a shrug.

"Hate to break up this moment of brotherly bonding, but if Mikey doesn't get down here soon, he is going to be late for school, and you are going to be late for work," Sara said looking up from her bagel preparation.

As if on cue, Mikey came barreling into the room.

"Uncle Lincoln!" Mikey cried launching himself into his uncle's arms.

"Wow! You guys really know how to make a guy feel loved around here. What's up, buddy?" Linc said giving his nephew a hug before setting him back on his feet.

"Good morning. You're cutting it a little close this morning, buddy. Looks like you'll have to take your breakfast to go this morning if you want to make it to school on time," Sara said as she put a bagel on a paper plate for Mikey to take with him.

"Shoot, it's 7:30. We better get going," Michael said.

He walked over to Jake's high chair and kissed him on the forehead.

"See you later, little man," he added, tussling his son's hair.

Michael then made his way over to his wife who was behind the counter packing his lunch. She turned to face him and handed him his paper sack.

"Thank you," he said smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work. Make mama some money," Sara replied. Michael pulled her in for a short, chaste kiss on the lips before the sound of Lincoln's fake gagging broke them apart.

"Get a room!" he said.

"I love you," Michael said.

"I love you, too."

"Bye, Mama," Mikey said walking toward the door.

"Um excuse me, mister. Aren't you forgetting something?" Sara said looking at her son expectantly.

Mikey made his way back over to his mom who bent down to hug him and give him a kiss.

"Bye, baby. Have a good day at school."

And with that, the boys were gone. Sara looked on at the space that her husband and son had just vacated and smiled. She was happy. So happy. Almost too happy. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be living in a beautiful house with two beautiful sons, a perfect husband, and the job of her dreams. It all seemed too good to be true.

The truth is that Sara lived with constant fear in the back of her mind. Her life was seemingly perfect, but the last time that he life was that good, it was all ripped away from her. When things were good, she was happy, and when she was constantly busy, she didn't worry. But when she had time to take a breath and think about how great her life actually was, she lived in constant fear that the other shoe would soon drop and leave her life in shambles.

"Hello, Earth to Sara," Lincoln said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Sara said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, sorry Linc, I just got distracted."

"Yeah I can see that. Where'd you go?" Lincoln asked, concern etching his features.

"Huh? Oh, nowhere. I just…never mind it's stupid really. I need to get Jake ready to go," Sara said, keeping her head down and trying to step around Lincoln.

Lincoln stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Talk to me. Something's not right."

"It's just…do you ever think everything is just too good to be true?" Sara asked.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"It's just that, I don't know, my life is really good right now. I'm really happy. And still, I just can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen," Sara said.

"Oh Sara," Lincoln said, pulling her into a hug. "I understand that completely. We've just been surrounded by danger and heartache and life-or-death situations for what feels like a lifetime. It's only natural that you're a little paranoid. But you just have to believe that the worst days are behind us. It's only up from here, sis."

"Yeah…" Sara started, "you're probably right. Thanks Linc."

"Of course I'm right," Lincoln said, giving Sara a wink. "Anyway. I better get going, and I know you have to leave for work soon." Lincoln said giving Sara a kiss on the cheek and Jake a high five.

"I'll see you tonight?" Lincoln asked in confirmation.

"See you there. We wouldn't miss it."

"C'mon, big guy," Sara said lifting Jake from his high chair. "Let's get you ready for day care."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there is a little sneak peak into what is going on with the rest of the gang. We'll see more of them next chapter. I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter and I will hopefully get another one out soon. Thank you guys for reading. I would love to hear what you think about my story in a review or PM! Your thoughts truly mean so much to me. See you guys soon! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Time

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! Welcome to chapter 3, a fluff-filled, family focused chapter. This chapter will also tell you a little more about the characters that we have all missed for the past few years. Enjoy reading and I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Time

"Knock knock," Sara said as she opened the door to Lincoln and Sofia's home with Jake on her hip and Mikey's hand in hers.

Sofia came from around a corner and greeted them in the doorway.

"Hey!" she said as she pulled Sara into as big of a hug as she could, considering the two kids in tow.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it. Lincoln's been talking non stop about how much we all needed to get back together and have a family night," Sofia said taking a squirming Jake from Sara's arms.

"How are my godsons doing today?" Sofia said kissing Jake on the forehead. "Mikey," Sofia said kneeling down to his eye level, "Lila is already here in the other room if you want to go play."

"Thanks, Aunt Sof. See ya later, Mama," Mikey said with a smile before running to play with his "cousin."

"Come in, come in. Let's get out of the doorway," Sofia said, motioning for Sara to follow.

"Doc!" Sucre exclaimed upon seeing Sara walk into the living room behind Sofia.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Good, good. The kids are keeping us busy, but we can't complain. We're just really happy," Sara said gushing about her family.

"That's what I like to hear. Is my cellie treating you right still?" Sucre asked.

"Of course. And we know if he ever gets out of line, there's a handful of people in this room that will put him back in his place. Really remind him of the Fox River way," Sara said with a wink.

She never would have imagined in a million years that she would be here, with two former inmates joking about their time in prison. They had surely come a long way since the days at Fox River.

"Speaking of my former cellmate, where is he?" Sucre asked.

"He's finishing up a few things at work before heading over here. Something about having a big deadline that he wanted to finish before the weekend," Sara shrugged.

Right as Sucre was about to respond, cries were heard over the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I'll go," Lincoln said, kissing Sofia on the cheek.

"Can I?" Sara asked.

"Have at it," Lincoln said.

* * *

Sara walked into the nursery of four-month-old Emily Ashley Burrows.

"Hello, sweet angel," Sara said, walking over to Emily's crib to pick her up.

Emily's cries softened as Sara rocked her, and she was soon calm and blinking up at her aunt.

"Wow," Sara heard from behind her. "Isn't this a beautiful sight."

Sara turned toward her husband's voice and smiled.

"Hi, babe," Sara said with a smile.

Michael walked over to where she was standing. It was times like these, when Sara looked so effortlessly beautiful and happy, Michael remembered how lucky he truly was. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek for a second longer than necessary. Sara leaned into the contact, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Hi, beautiful," Michael responded leaning down to kiss his wife on the lips and his niece on the forehead.

"I'd forgotten how perfect you look with a baby in your arms," Michael said in admiration. His wife was a vision in every sense of the word.

Sara simply smiled in response.

"How's this family dinner thing coming downstairs? Linc still bouncing off the walls with excitement?" Sara asked as Emily grabbed hold of her fingers. Sara smiled at the gesture. She missed that feeling of tiny hands squeezing her own.

Michael laughed. "Yeah. I've never seen him this excited. Not since we were kids. I mean except for when this one was born," he added pointing to Emily drifting to sleep in Sara's arms.

"Yeah…we should probably head downstairs before he does some serious damage. Or drives everyone crazy. Or both," Sara said.

Michael wrapped an arm around Sara's waist and led her to the door.

"C'mon. Let's go see what's got big brother so excited."

* * *

"There they are!" Maricruz exclaimed as Michael, Sara, and Emily all came downstairs.

"We were beginning to think you two bailed on our party to go have a party of your own," Lincoln said raising his eyebrows at them. He plucked Emily from Sara's arms.

"Your son was looking for you," he added.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked, feeling herself go into overprotective-mama-bear mode.

Lincoln opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sofia and Jake coming from around the corner.

"See, buddy," Sofia said carrying him over to Sara and Michael. "I told you your mama was still here. Everything's okay."

Sara's forehead creased with worry when her eyes were met with her son's blue eyes, sparkling with tears. She closed the gap between them and was reaching for her son in an instant.

"What's the matter, bud?" she asked, taking Jake into her arms.

"Owie," he replied pointing to a fresh scrape on his knee.

"Oh, little man, did you fall down?" Michael asked coming to sit by Sara with a first aid kit from Sofia in hand.

Jake dropped his head and allowed it to rest on Sara's shoulder. He watched with attentive eyes as Michael cleaned and bandaged his 'owie.'

"Look," Sara said pointing to his bandaged cut. "All better."

"Bye bye?" Jake asked questioningly.

"All gone," Michael answered, kissing Jake's forehead.

Jake squirmed his way out of Sara's lap, wiped the tears off of his face, and gave his parents a toothy smile before running off to resume playing with the 'big kids.'

"It's amazing how quickly they bounce back," Mahone said, watching as Jake clumsily ran toward his brother and cousin.

"If only adults were that resilient," Michael added.

"Dinner's ready!" Sofia called from the kitchen.

Lincoln set Emily in her play pen, while Michael and Sara set the kids up at the kids table.

"So," Lincoln started as he sat down at the head of the table. "I bet you're all wondering why I planned this big family dinner," Lincoln said, sounding almost proud that he had kept a secret for so long.

"Actually, personally, I've been wondering why you have been bouncing off the walls like a five-year-old on Christmas morning ever since I saw you this morning," Sara joked.

"Ha! You're so funny," Lincoln deadpanned. "I'll have you know that once you find out about this surprise, you'll be sorry you ever made fun of me and my joy, sis."

"Out with it already, papi!" Sucre said impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Come on out!" Lincoln called out to no one in particular. Or so it seemed.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh an ominous cliffhanger. Just kidding. You'll be happy with the surprise visitor. Lots of fluff still coming your way in the next chapter, but bare with me! I promise we're getting to the good stuff soon. Personally, writing fluff is really hard for me, so I totally understand if you are bored. Chapter 5 and 6 is where things start to get interesting, so if you can hang in until then I'd love to hear your thoughts, but if you can't I understand and am sad to see you go. Let me know if you hate/love/are bored with me yet in a review! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Special Guest

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been swamped with life and unable to update more than once a week. I love writing this story for you guys though, so even if it may seem like I'm bailing, I swear I'm not! I have big big plans for this story, and maybe even one after this. Hang in there. This will be the last purely fluffy, non-plot driven chapter, so enjoy it for those of you who are here for my poorly written fluff, and brace yourself for some drama for those of you who are dying for something juicier!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Special Guest

 _"Fine, fine. Come on out!" Lincoln called out to no one in particular. Or so it seemed._

On cue, LJ appeared from behind the guest bedroom door across the room.

"Hey, guys," LJ said casually. "What's for dinner?"

In a second, Mikey was on his feet, running to his cousin's arms.

LJ bent down to pick him up and settled him on his hip.

"MJ! How have you been, dude? Wow, you've gotten so big! How old are you now? Twenty-five? Have you started shaving yet?" LJ said, joking with his cousin.

"No, LJ. I'm only five," Mikey told him, laughing at his antics.

"Well you could've fooled me," LJ told him.

After hugs and welcomes were exchanged, LJ made himself comfortable in a spot Sofia set for him.

"So, I know you're all probably wondering what I'm doing here, what my future plans are, how long I'm in town, if I'm seeing anyone, etc., etc.," LJ said. "And can I just say thank you for not bombarding me with questions yet. Your patience will now be rewarded with the answers of all previously posed questions."

"Jeez, LJ," Sara joked. "You really know how to build up suspense around a situation."

"Yeah," Sucre added. "You're making us a little nervous."

"Oh it's nothing bad," LJ reassured them. "I'm just one for dramatic effect. I'm here on break from school where I still have one more semester, and I'm looking to go to grad school following graduation, to answer questions one and two. I'll be in town for the weekend—I leave Sunday. As for my love life, I met someone," LJ said, blushing.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Mahone asked.

"Her name is Kristen. I wasn't ready to introduce her to you guys just yet. We're taking things slow. Like, really slow."

"How slow?" Lincoln asked.

"Like 'Oh by the way did I forget to mention that my dad, aunt, and uncle are all ex-convicts and have all broken out of jail; oh and government agents killed my mom and stepdad and framed me for it?' slow," LJ said, guiltily. "I didn't want her to hear a little family drama and run screaming in the other direction. I want her to like me for me, not be afraid of me because of my past."

With that admission, the dining room went silent. Sure, they had all realized how the situation had affected them individually, but no one had realized how much it had affected LJ, a seemingly innocent party. The silence was broken by Emily's cries from the living room.

"Is that my baby sister?" LJ asked hopefully, successfully dissipating any tension and awkwardness left by the previous conversation.

Lincoln smiled at his son.

"Yeah," he said. "Wanna come meet her?"

"Do I ever," LJ responded.

LJ wasn't able to make it down to Florida to be there when Emily was born, and had been so busy with school that he hadn't come down in the four months since she was born. The group looked on in awe as they witnessed the first interaction between brother and sister.

"Hi, Emily," LJ said, cradling her in his arms. "I have just heard so much about you," he said looking down at his baby sister before looking back up to meet his dad's eyes.

"She's beautiful," he told his father.

"She looks like her mom, thankfully," Lincoln joked.

LJ laughed in response.

"It's good to have you home," Lincoln told his son. "Even if it is only for a few days."

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Hours later, Michael and Sara carefully carried Mikey and Jake from their car seats into the house. They had left the Burrows household when the kids fell asleep after dinner and a movie. Now came the trying task of getting the boys into their pajamas and their respective beds without waking them up.

Fifteen minutes later, Michael and Sara emerged from Mikey and Jake's rooms with accomplished looks on their faces.

"High five for being awesome and stealthy parents," Sara whispered.

Michael gave her a silent high five and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Let's go to bed," Michael said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Scofield."

* * *

The sun shining through the windows in their room caused Sara's eyes to flutter open. She rolled over in Michael's arms so she was facing him. His arms were settled around her waist, and she was nuzzled against him with her hands on his chest. She pressed a kiss to his heart, before wrapping her arms around his naked torso and pulling herself even closer to him to the point where her skin was flush against his.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he mumbled back.

They lay in silence in each others arms, content to just be near to each other.

"So," Michael started, breaking the silence, "I've been thinking."

"Oh, did it hurt?" Sara joked.

"Very funny," he returned sarcastically, kissing the top of her head.

He rolled over to his back and pulled her on top of him. She squealed in response and he laughed. He caressed his cheek and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her face to his for a searing kiss.

She smiled against his lips.

When they finally broke apart, Sara pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"I like the way you think," she said with a wink before going in for another kiss.

"Man, I love when you don't work on weekends," he said gruffly.

Just as things started to go from sweet pillow talk to morning sex, they were interrupted with a knock.

"No, don't get it," Michael said wrapping his arms around her waist like a vise. He kissed her again.

She laughed as she pulled away.

"I have to get it," she said kissing the pout off of his lips. "It's one of the boys. Remember them? The children we're responsible for?" She rolled off of Michael and put on her robe.

"Good morning, baby boy," she greeted her younger son bending down to pick him up.

"Hey, big guy," Michael said from their bed.

"How did you get out of your bed?" Sara asked him with a creased brow. Jake slept in a toddler bed with fairly high bars that were designed to keep him in it. Apparently, they failed to do so.

"Did Mikey get you out?" Michael asked. Mikey, being the great big brother that he is, would often go into Jake's room and help him out of bed, so they could go say surprise their parents in bed. Sara told Mikey time after time to not get Jake out of bed out of fear that Mikey, being equally small, would hurt himself or his brother.

"No, daddy, I climb," Jake said.

Sara walked over to the bed with Jake in her arms and laid back down next to her husband.

"You broke out, huh? Looks like you are more your father's son than we even knew," she said winking at her husband.

She was met with Jake's confused eyes in response.

"We'll tell you that story when you're older," she said laughing at her son and her husband's expressions.

"Your mommy is mean to me," Michael told his son, faking a pout. Jake climbed out of Sara's arms and over to Michael to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you buddy," Michael said hugging him back. "At least somebody loves me," he said sticking his tongue out at Sara.

"Whatever," Sara scowled jokingly. "I'm going to get Mikey. He'll be on my side," she said as she stood out of bed and mock stormed out of the room.

"Hey," Michael called after her.

Sara's head peeped from around the door frame with a scowl on her face.

"I love you," he said with a cheeky grin.

She walked back over to bed and kissed him, all anger, fake or not, dissipated from her being.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. Nice and sweet chapter four. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my story so far. Things will start to pick up next chapter. I was a little bit disheartened by the lack of reviews on my story, but then realized that I am so fortunate to have the readers that I do! I guess I just got spoiled by the feedback I got from** ** _Coming Home._** **Thank you to those who have stuck with me and continue to give me your support (especially Sobeys! You rock!). I LOVE writing for you guys, and will continue to do so as long as there is interest. Thank you so much for allowing me to continue to do what I love. See you guys next week! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Overtime

**A/N: Here we are ladies and gentlemen. The first chapter where things start to get a little bit interesting. I'm doing my best to write new chapters as often as I can, but I am struggling to find the time. Fear not, I don't plan on leaving this story any time soon (even if my lack of updates may seem like I am). Enough rambling. Enjoy chapter five, and I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Overtime

Sara walked toward the nurse's station to answer a page. She was exhausted. She'd been at work for almost 36 hours after a school bus full of kids crashed into the side of an elementary school. The ER was full of injured children, and Sara was working overtime to be able to save them. It made her miss her own kids. All she wanted to do was go home and hug her kids and husband who were probably sitting down to a nice Saturday-waffle breakfast right about now.

When she arrived at the nurse's station, she was confused as to why there were no doctors in sight to receive a consult or interns to deliver test results.

"Hey, Rachel," she called out to the floor nurse on call.

"Dr. Scofield," she said in response as she turned around and walked to wear Sara was standing.

"I just got paged to the nurse's station, but there's no one here. Do you know anything about that?" Sara asked.

"Oh, sorry. That was my bad. You were supposed to be paged to room 421. I must've put in the wrong code," Rachel said.

"It's not a problem. Thank you, Rachel," Sara said, heading to the fourth floor.

Sara got to room 421, reviewed the patient's chart, and sighed. It was another bus crash kid who came in appearing to only have superficial wounds, but was diagnosed with internal bleeding. He was 7 years old. She loved her job, but traumas like these made her feel for the kids' families. She couldn't imagine going through that.

She opened the door chart in hand, reviewing some final things as she entered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Scof—" she said before looking up from the chart she was reading and seeing who was in the room with her.

"Hi mommy," Mikey greeted her with a big smile from his place on the hospital bed.

Michael looked over his shoulder toward the pair and smiled before turning back to the window and listening to Jake as he babbled on about the parking lot.

"Hi, buddy," Sara greeted, walking to sit next to Mikey on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"We missed you, so we brought you waffles. We're gonna have a picnic," Mikey said proudly pointing to the blanket and basket of food on the floor in the corner.

Sara looked over at Michael and smiled. She knew he had arranged this whole thing.

"Well, baby, that is so sweet of you," Sara told Mikey pulling him into a big hug.

"Why don't you go set up for us, and Daddy, Jake, and I will be over in a minute."

"Got it, Mama," Mikey said giving her a thumbs up before heading over to the blanket to set out the food for the 'picnic.'

"Hey," Sara said, calling Michael's attention away from the window. He turned toward the center of the room.

"Mama," Jake reached for her. She took him in her arms.

"Hi, Jakey," she said kissing his cheek. She pulled him close to her and pressed her forehead to hers. There was a boy not much older than Jake that Sara had to declare brain dead earlier that day. It was cases like those that really hit home for her and made her want to hold her boys a little tighter and hug them a little longer whenever she had the chance.

"Hi, babe," Michael said, leaning over to kiss his wife. "I've missed you. I know things have been crazy here, and the boys really missed their mama, so I thought we'd swing by for a visit. Plus, this way I can make sure you're still taking care of yourself. You have a tendency of forgetting to do that when you get big traumas."

Sara smiled at her husband. She was so lucky.

She leaned over to kiss him again.

"Thank you," she said, running her fingertips over his buzzed hair. "This is exactly what I needed."

It had been a brutal couple of days. Even though she hadn't lost many patients, seeing the angst on all of the families' faces was enough to exhaust her emotionally, and running around from consult to consult and surgery to surgery was enough to exhaust her physically as well.

"How long until you're off?" he asked, leading her to the picnic blanket where Mikey sat. Michael pulled their oldest son into his lap, while Sara sat with their youngest in hers.

"If everything goes according to plan, I'll be home tonight. Things have settled down since the initial accidents, thankfully. Most of my patients are either stable or being discharged soon," she said with a smile.

"Well, I hope everything goes according to plan. For the kids' sake and for mine."

"Mama, let's eat," Mikey said impatiently from Michael's lap.

"You got it, dude."

* * *

Sara got home at 6:45 that night, absolutely drained from the almost 48 hours she had spent at the hospital. She headed toward the kitchen where she saw a light on. Thank God her husband knew how to cook.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Michael at the stove making some sort of pasta. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

Michael smiled, covered the pasta, and turned off the stove before turning to pull his wife into his arms. Sara snaked her arms around his neck, and Michael rested his hands on her hips.

"I thought I heard you," he said. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

"Hi," she said.

Michael kissed her again.

"Hi," he said back. "I'm happy you're home. Being Mr. Mom is hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," she told him. "But you've done a great job. Both of the boys are happy, the house is clean, _and_ you made dinner. I may just have to show you how grateful I am," she said huskily, pulling his face to hers.

"I'm starving," Sara said, abruptly pulling away from the kiss. She made her way to the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Michael responded, watching her closely. She looked frail and every bit as exhausted as he knew she was.

When she stumbled on her way to bar stool, Michael was at her side in an instant, steadying her with a strong arm.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a minute. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I'll wake you up then."

"What about the boys?" Sara asked.

"Upstairs in the movie room watching _The Incredibles_. Go," he said kissing her forehead. "Rest."

* * *

Hours later, the kids were tucked in, and Sara was relaxing on the couch. Michael came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and took his spot next to her. He picked up Sara's feet and pulled them into his lap, giving her a much needed foot massage. Sara leaned her head against the arm rest of the couch and sighed. Her husband truly was the best.

"You scared me earlier," Michael said, massaging her right foot.

"How do you mean?" Sara asked, raising her head and opening her eyes to meet her husbands.

"I thought you were going to pass out cold. Seriously, Sara, did you take any breaks?" he asked switching from her right foot to her left.

"I couldn't," Sara admitted. "Those kids needed me. Every time I thought about taking a break, I would get another page, and every time I thought about passing off a patient to another doctor, I would put myself in the kid's parents' shoes, and I would just think about how if that were my kid, I would want to feel confident in knowing that his doctors were doing everything that they could for him. So, I drank lots of coffee and took a ten-minute power nap while I waited for MRI scans to pull up."

"I know why you did it, and your heart and need to help others are two of the main reasons I fell in love with you," he started and she smiled.

"I thought you fell in love with me because of our mutual love of Gandhi," Sara joked. "That too." Michael added kissing her on the forehead.

"That being said, you have to remember to take care of yourself, okay? The boys and I need you just as much as those kids do."

Sara removed her feet from Michael's lap and scooted over to lean against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Now, what do you say I take you to bed and show you just how grateful I am for your stellar job as Mr. Mom," Sara whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I say, that sounds like the best news I've heard in two days," Michael said with bright eyes. "But I thought you were tired."

"I've suddenly found a surge of energy," she said, crawling over to sit on his lap. "So, what do you say, Mr. Scofield."

"What are we still doing out here?" Michael asked, with a wink. He picked Sara up off the couch, throwing her over his shoulder and emitting a squeal from his wife, and walked toward the bedroom.

"Mama," they heard a small voice from behind them that stopped them in their tracks.

"Put me down," Sara said quietly, gently hitting Michael's back.

"Hello, sir, what are you doing up? It is way past your bedtime," she said as she met the blue eyes of her older son.

"I had a bad dream," he said rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"Come here, baby," Sara said as she walked toward the couch and motioned for Mikey to follow. She picked him up and sat him on her lap so he was facing her. Michael sat down next to her.

"Do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" Michael asked.

"A man," Mikey said, nuzzling into Sara's chest and wrapping his arms around her neck. Ever since he was born, Mikey always felt safest in his mother's arms, and even though he was five-years-old, that hadn't changed.

"Can you tell us a little bit about this man?" Sara asked gently.

"He was scary," Mikey mumbled against her skin.

"Well, what made him so scary, buddy?" Michael asked, bringing a soothing hand to his son's back.

"He was hurting Mommy," Mikey added.

"Oh, baby," Sara said kissing the top of his head. "I know that was probably really scary, but I'm okay. I'm not hurt."

"That wasn't even the scariest part," Mikey said, squeezing her and trying to get even closer to his mom.

"Well, what was the scariest part?" Michael asked.

Mikey released his grip on Sara's neck and pulled away, meeting the eyes of his mother and father.

"He had weird hands. One was normal, but the other was weird. It was all rubbery and fake."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun dun. What does this dream mean? What will it do to our favorite family? I hope you all enjoyed this update and would love to hear your opinions in a review! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

**A/N: Wow I am so terribly sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's been a crazy few weeks, but I'm happy to end the suspense that I left you in. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dream

 _"He was hurting Mommy," Mikey added._

 _"Oh, baby," Sara said kissing the top of his head. "I know that was probably really scary, but I'm okay. I'm not hurt."_

 _"That wasn't even the scariest part," Mikey said, squeezing her and trying to get even closer to his mom._

 _"Well what was the scariest part?" Michael asked._

 _Mikey released his grip on Sara's neck and pulled away, meeting the eyes of his mother and father._

 _"He had weird hands. One was normal, but the other was weird. It was all rubbery and fake."_

* * *

Michael's blood ran cold at his son's admission. He and Sara looked at each other. They only knew one person with a hand that was 'all rubbery and fake.'

"Can you tell us a little bit more about this dream?" Sara asked her son, rocking him back and forth in her lap, trying to keep her voice from shaking. One of them needed to remain calm, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Michael.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Mikey said, re-nuzzling himself against Sara's chest when neither of his parents responded. Sara brought a hand to the back of his head and stood to take Mikey back to his room.

"Why don't I read you another story and tuck you back in?" Sara asked, moving Mikey to her hip.

"No," Mikey cried, clinging to Sara ever tighter. "Don't leave me, Mama. Don't go!" Mikey said as he began to cry.

"Okay, baby. How about I take you back upstairs and read you another story, and then, I can stay with you in your bed? How does that sound?" Sara asked, gently rubbing his back soothingly.

"Okay," Mikey mumbled against her hair.

"Okay," Sara started, "I'm gonna put you down now so you can go tell Daddy goodnight."

Sara bent down to set her son on the ground. Mikey ran to Michael and grabbed onto his legs.

"Night, Daddy," he said.

Michael bent down to pick his son up.

"Goodnight, big man," he walked over to Sara. "I hope Mommy can help keep your nightmares away. I know she helps with mine."

"You get bad dreams too?" Mikey asked with curious eyes.

"Bad dreams? All the time. But no one is better at calming me down than your mommy."

"I love you, Daddy," Mikey said giving his dad one final squeeze.

"I love you too, buddy," Michael said hugging him back just as fiercely before handing him back to Sara.

Mikey rested his head on Sara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to her husband who smiled sadly in response.

"I love you guys," Michael told them, leaning in to kiss Sara goodnight.

"We love you, too, Daddy," Mikey said.

"Sweet dreams," Michael added as Sara headed toward the staircase.

* * *

Four stories and forty minutes later, Mikey was sound asleep in his bed, safely tucked against Sara's side.

Sara carefully unlatched Mikey's fingers from her shirt and slid out of his bed. As much as she wanted to stay with her baby, she needed to check on her husband more. She knew how much this would affect him, even if the dream was just by random chance and completely unrelated to what both of them feared.

She kissed his forehead and left the room silently, peeking in Jake's room to check on him too before heading downstairs.

Sara walked into her and Michael's room only to find him staring blankly out of the window.

She slowly walked up beside him and placed a hand on is arm.

He tensed under her touch briefly before relaxing and pulling her into a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest while he rested his chin atop her head.

"It doesn't mean anything," Sara said, pulling away slightly to look into Michael's eyes.

"I wish I could believe you," Michael said with a humorless laugh. "But you and I both know that that isn't true. It is way to specific to not mean anything. I mean, how many five-year-old boys dream of monsters with one hand hurting their mommies. Sounds pretty familiar if you ask me."

"Hey," she said, breaking his rant. "Look at me."

He refused to meet her eyes.

"Michael," she said again, reaching up to grab the sides of his face and pull his eyes to hers.

"It doesn't mean anything if you don't let it," she said, pleading for him to let it go. "For all we know, it was a random dream. We can't jump to conclusions. This is not a sign; this is not some sort of message as a warning from a higher power. He is in jail, and that is where he is going to stay."

Michael remained silent.

"Okay?" Sara asked.

Silence.

"Okay?" she said a little bit louder. She knew she sounded desperate and sad, but she couldn't help it. She was terrified about what this was doing to her husband. She needed him.

Because no matter how much she tried to convince her husband that the dream meant nothing, she couldn't deny that she was scared too. She shuddered as she remembered the hell that he put them through—the hell that he put everyone through. She and Michael were partners, and they had been ever since he showed up in the infirmary with a fake diagnosis of diabetes.

"Okay," Michael said finally, breaking Sara from her thoughts.

Sara let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She was afraid she would have to brave this storm alone. Symbolic or not, that dream had brought up old memories and opened old wounds that neither of them liked to talk about.

Sara took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles.

"Remember: it doesn't mean anything, if—"

"We don't let it," Michael said finishing Sara's thought.

"Exactly. And I'm choosing to not let it mean anything," Sara said.

Michael sighed, pulling Sara to his chest for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you. I did it for almost a year, and it's not something I want to relive any time soon," Michael murmured into her hair.

"And you won't have to," she said into his chest before tilting her head up to look at her husband. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she said reaching up to kiss him. "Gandhi fetishes and all," she added with a cheeky grin, earning her another kiss.

"I love you," he said shakily, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And your Gandhi fetish."

She laughed. Laugh or cry, right? Those were the only two choices in life.

"So," Michael started, releasing Sara from his grip, "what was this you were saying earlier? Something about thanking me for rocking it as Mr. Mom for the past two days?"

"Now that is definitely something that I can do," Sara said, pulling him down by his t-shirt for a searing kiss. She put every emotion she was feeling—love, fear, happiness, angst, passion—into that kiss. Every uncertainty melted away once she felt his arms circle around her waist and reach for the hem of her shirt.

"What time do you have to be awake in the morning?" Michael muttered against her lips, pulling Sara's shirt over her head.

"Lucky for you, I don't have to go in until noon. Overtime will do that for you. And tomorrow is Sunday, so I know you don't have to go in," she said, working on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I love our jobs," Sara said gruffly, walking backwards until the backs of her legs met the bed.

"I do too," he said, rolling on top of her. "Almost, as much as I love you."

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" Sara asked him wrinkling her nose.

"All joking aside…don't ever leave me, okay?" Michael asked, worry etching his features.

Sara brought her fingers to his forehead, attempting to smooth the crease in his eyebrows.

"Promise," she said.

And with that, they forgot all of their worries and all of the things that potentially existed that could threaten to tear their family apart. And just for that night, they were able to heal each other in the best way possible.

* * *

 **A/N: So there ya have it folks. I hope you enjoyed chapter 6, and that it was (almost) worth the two week wait. You guys are the bomb for hanging in there with me, and I can't wait to hear what you think of the chapter! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**A/N: Wow I don't even know if there are words to explain how sorry I am for leaving you guys hanging after that chapter, but I hope some of you guys will stick with me (even though I haven't updated in forever). I'm going to try my hardest to start updating more regularly. If you're still reading, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Morning After

Sara blinked at her the red lit numbers on her alarm clock. 7:23 AM. She stared at it and inwardly sighed. It was mocking her. Sara had been staring at that alarm clock for the past eight hours. By this point, she had memorized ever square inch of the clock—every button, every scratch, every blinking light.

She rolled over and was met by the sleeping face of her husband. Bless his heart. Mikey's dream had hit him way harder than she had expected. She was pleasantly shocked when he had been able to fall asleep last night, thankful that the wheels in his brain were able to stop turning long enough for him to get some much needed rest. She only wished she had been equally fortunate.

Sara decided that since there was no way in hell she would be able to fall asleep in the seven minutes before their alarm was set to go off, she would get up and make herself slightly more presentable. She gently ran her fingers over Michael's features, smiling at how peaceful and innocent he looked in his sleep. She wished that his peace would carry throughout the day, but knew that as soon as his eyes opened, he would remember everything about the dream.

Sara gently caressed Michael's cheek one last time before rolling over and getting out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and got a good look at herself in the mirror for the first time in what seemed like weeks. She pressed her fingers to the dark circles under her eyes that she was certain had become permanent marks of exhaustion, stress, anxiety, and overall, fear. She noticed the puffiness and redness in her eyes resulting from lack of sleep and cries that she tried to keep silent throughout the night. She thanked God that she had had the sense to get up before Michael to take care of this. If he saw her like this, it would only worry him and create even more problems and worries over the dream that maybe meant nothing.

She reached for the eye drops and concealer on the bathroom counter. She had some work to do.

* * *

Ten minutes later, an almost healthy and well-rested looking Sara emerged from the bathroom to the sound of a buzzing alarm and sleeping husband. She quickly silenced the alarm. He needed his rest.

Instead of crawling back in bed with her husband and allowing herself to hide away from the demons from their past that potentially threatened to destroy them, she headed upstairs to check on her boys. It was the day of one of Mikey's classmates' sixth birthday party, and she needed to get her him dressed and ready for the day. Sara knew she would have some serious explaining to do if Mikey woke up before she was back in his bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she was met with her son's closed eyes as she opened the door, and slid back into bed at his side.

Once she was settled in, she brought a hand to his hair to push it to the side.

"Mikey," she said gently. "It's time to wake up."

Mikey stirred in his sleep, and Sara watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Mama," Mikey greeted her sleepily.

"Hi, baby," Sara said kissing his forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," he said looking up at his mom.

"No more scary dreams?" Sara asked with a winkled brow.

"No. Daddy was right. You are good at keeping them away," Mikey said.

Sara smiled at her son in response and stroked his hair. She felt sort of bad for leaving him to go be with Michael, but was thankful that he hadn't even noticed that she was gone.

When his mom didn't respond, Mikey began climbing over her to get out of bed.

"Where are you going, crazy?" Sara asked, chuckling at her son's antics.

"Getting ready to party. Let's go, Mommy. Carter's party is gonna start soon!"

"Easy there, dude. We still have three hours until party time," Sara reassured her son.

"It's never to early for party prep!" Mikey responded excitedly, to which Sara responded with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll go start cooking breakfast."

* * *

Half an hour later, Michael emerged from the bedroom and saw Sara making something that looked like French toast at the stove. He smiled. Normally, he handled breakfast making on the weekends, but judging by the fact that he woke up to an empty bed and an unplugged alarm clock, she had decided to take the reigns on this one.

"That smells great," he said as he walked over to the stove to kiss her cheek.

Sara gave him a small smile in response, momentarily pausing her movements at the stove to kiss her husband.

"Morning," she greeted with a grin.

"Morning. Thank you for letting me sleep. I didn't realize how tired I actually was," Michael said as he got plates out of the kitchen cabinet.

"Of course. I'm happy you got your rest. You needed it after playing Mr. Mom for three days, and I know that dream was emotionally exhausting since…well, you know…" Sara said trailing off, not exactly knowing if she should even be bringing up the dream so soon.

"I know," he said, turning off the stove and taking her hands in his, stilling them from their movements. "And I'm sorry I was such a mess last night."

"You don't have to—" Sara started before Michael interrupted her.

"I know, but still. You were exhausted from working nonstop taking care of people and needed a break when you got home. I didn't exactly give it to you," he said guiltily.

"It's okay, Michael," Sara said walking to where he was standing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know how much _he_ affected this family."

"Yeah, but still I overreacted. It probably meant nothing," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

"Right," she said into his chest. "Nothing."

"Where are the boys?" Michael asked.

"Mikey is upstairs getting ready and Jake is still asleep."

"How do you think he is?" Michael asked, wondering about his older son.

"Mikey? Seems fine. Told me I did a great job keeping his scary dreams away, and that you were right about my special nightmare repellent powers," Sara said with a wink. "He's pretty excited about Carter's party though, so I told him I would make breakfast if he could get himself ready."

"Hmm, so how long do you think that gives us?" Michael asked.

"Gives us for what?" Sara asked in return.

"Sex on the counter," Michael responded casually.

"Michael Joseph we cannot have sex in the kitchen when either of our young children can easily walk in and see," she said laughing and playfully hitting his chest.

"I know," Michael responded laughing and grabbing the hand that hit his chest. "But it was nice to see you smile."

Sara laced her fingers through his and smiled.

"I sorta love you," she said.

"Yeah, you're kinda growing on me," he said, slinging an arm loosely over her shoulder.

 **A/N: So there you have a sort of filler chapter 7. I will get chapter 8 out ASAP to make up for my lack of updating for the past few months. Let me know if you're still reading and/or what you think! Reviews make my heart sing. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: Coincidences

**A/N: As promised, here is another chapter to make up for how much I've sucked for the past few months. Thanks to those who are sticking with me through this crazy journey!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Coincidences

"Sara…Sara…Earth to Sara…hello?"

"Do you think I should call Michael?"

Sara's eyes fluttered open to meet those of Maricruz.

"Hey, sleepy head," Maricruz greeted, moving to sit at the table with Sara.

"Where am I?" Sara asked, slightly disoriented.

"Carter's birthday party?" Maricruz answered.

"Right," Sara said, sitting up straighter. "Sorry. I must've just dosed off."

"Is everything okay?" Maricruz asked.

"Yeah, I've just been working really hard lately. Lots of overtimes, lots of sleepless nights, you know how it is," Sara said attempting to brush off her worries.

"But you finally got off last night, right? Did you even sleep then?" she asked.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Sara snapped. She immediately regretted her tone when she saw the looks on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry," she said sighing.

"It's okay," Maricruz told her. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know and I love you for it. The truth is, I haven't slept in three days and I'm just really run down," Sara conceded.

"Well, why didn't you sleep last night? Weren't you off work?" Maricruz asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Sara said, trying to brush off her friends once more.

"Why not? Michael keeping you up all night?" Maricruz asked her, nudging Sara's side with her elbow.

"I wish it were that simple," Sara said under her breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing. I should go check on the kids," Sara said as she moved to stand.

"Sit down," Maricruz said. "Talk to me."

Sara sighed, but conceded.

"It's just…Mikey had this dream last night, and it was all too specific for my liking. And as much as I've tried to brush it off and tried to act like it means nothing, there's a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that tells me that the dream wasn't random and that something bad is coming. And I'm just afraid and exhausted because I couldn't turn my brain off for two minutes much less try to get any sleep last night. And, god, you guys should see what it did to Michael last night. I haven't seen him that shaken up in I don't know how long. I've just worked so hard to get my life to where it is and I can't stand the idea that it might be ruined," she finished with a sigh.

"What was the dream?" Maricruz said breaking the silence.

"There was a man who was hurting me," Sara said.

"That doesn't seem like—" she started.

"The man only had one real hand. The other was fake," Sara said.

"Oh," Maricruz replied. She knew who that must be and could now see why Sara was so tense.

"Sara," Maricruz started.

"Before you say anything, I know it sounds crazy and that it can't really be him. But what if it is?" Sara said nervously.

"Sara—" Maricruz tried again.

"He has already caused this family so much pain and there is no way in hell I am letting him anywhere near us ever again. I'm just afraid what Michael is going to do if—"

"Sara!" Maricruz said, finally getting Sara's attention.

"The dream…" she started, "it's not what you think."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked curiously.

"I mean that yesterday when I picked Mikey and Lila up from school, I took them back to Fernando and my place and they watched a movie."

"I don't see how—"

"The movie was _Peter Pan_ ," Maricruz said.

And suddenly it dawned on her. All this time, she and Michael had been assuming the worst. They didn't even take the time to think about a logical explanation for their son's dream.

"You mean…" Sara trailed off.

"The man with hand was probably Captain Hook? That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh my god," Sara said, resting her head on the table. She never thought she would be more relieved to learn that her son's nightmares were a result from a Disney movie.

"You have no idea how relieved that makes me. All this time, I have been waiting for the other shoe to drop. I've been waiting for something to come along and ruin our happiness. And I was sure we had just found it. But, wow. Nothing more than a simple coincidence. Am I crazy?" Sara asked, rambling.

"No, you are not crazy. Things have been crazy for you guys in the past, and it's only natural for you to assume the worst, as bad as that sounds. You're only human," Maricruz said, rubbing her friend's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Mommy!" Sara smiled at her son as he rushed toward her, face and clothes covered in cake.

"Hi, baby. Did you get to eat any of your cake or did it all end up on your clothes and face?" she asked jokingly, tickling his sides.

"You're silly, Mommy. Of course I ate my cake. I love cake!" Mikey said excitedly.

Sara laughed at her son's response.

"Baby, come sit down by me, okay?" Sara said quietly, patting the spot on the bench next to her. Mikey obliged and was sitting at her side in an instant.

"Auntie Mari told me that you guys watched _Peter Pan_ yesterday," Sara started.

"Yes," Mikey said. "And I really liked it a lot except for the scary man with one hand."

"Did the man from your dream last night look anything like the scary man with one hand?" Sara asked, trying desperately to keep her voice even. Unbeknownst to him, Mikey's response would be the determining factor on whether she would be able to sleep at night or not.

"Actually, yeah he kinda did," Mikey said quietly, remembering the nightmare.

"Okay, buddy. I just want to tell you that he is not real and he will never hurt me or Daddy ever."

"Promise?" Mikey said looking up at her.

"Promise."

"Okay, Mommy, let's go home."

"You got it, buddy."

* * *

Sara walked into her house with a sleeping Mikey in her arms. Not only was the party during his usual naptime, he was overloaded on cake and ice cream and crashed in the car from his sugar high.

Michael came from around the corner and smiled at the sight of his wife and son.

"Partied too hard?" Michael asked, lifting their son from her arms.

"Looks like it," Sara said, stroking her son's short hair.

"I'll go put him down. I have something to tell you," Michael said.

"So do I," Sara added with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, angel," Sara said kissing her son's forehead.

"While you put him down, I'm gonna go check on Jake. I missed my other baby," Sara said following Michael up the stairs.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the living room when you're done."

Sara walked down the stairs to see her husband pacing back and forth in the living room. She smiled. Even though her husband was a nervous wreck right now, she was about to make everything so much lighter. The dream meant nothing. Sure, it freaked them out and reminded them that try as they might, they can't outrun their pasts, but in the end, it was just a random coincidence.

"Hey," she called over to him, causing him to cease his movements.

"Hey," he said back with a sigh.

"Can I go first?" Sara asked. "I have a feeling what I'm about to say is going to make everything seem better."

Michael motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Let's hear it," he said, leaning against the cushions and draping an arm across the back of the couch.

"It's about the dream," Sara started. "It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Sara, I don't think—"

"No, listen, Michael," she said cutting him off. "His nightmare? It was about Captain Hook. He watched _Peter Pan_ the other day with Lila, and I guess it just freaked him out. But it's fine. _He_ isn't coming back into our lives and things can go back to normal."

"Sara—" Michael tried.

"And that's good. It's kinda sad to think that we jumping to the worst case scenario was our first instinct. But thankfully, worst case isn't the actual case," Sara said with a smile. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"He's out."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Reviews are awesome :) XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: The News

**A/N: I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for this update, but if you're still out there, without further ado, I give you chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The News

 _"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"_

 _"He's out."_

Sara's blood ran cold at Michael's confession. Her heart stopped. Her hands stilled. Everything stopped. The world quit spinning on its axis. She couldn't breathe. She could see Michael's lips moving and could hear muffled sounds that were supposed to be words that she understood, but felt like she was underwater.

When she felt like she finally was able to form words, she met her husband's eyes. She could see the worry in them. As sick to her stomach as she felt, she knew everything that Michael was feeling was magnified thousands of times. Sara knew Michael's feelings on _him_ , and every thing that he did to harm another human being, Michael felt partially responsible for.

"How?" Sara asked, finally finding her voice.

"I don't know. There is no way he could be out legally, and there is no way he had the resources to break out. I didn't ask for details. As soon as I heard he was out, I stopped listening," Michael said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"How did you find out?"

"After the dream, I know you told me not to let it mean anything, but I couldn't. I couldn't just let it go. So, I called the prison and found out what I could. They said he's been out for less than twenty-four hours, and that they are doing everything they can and are confident he will be back behind bars in no time," Michael said as he tried to keep his voice even and comfortingly rubbed Sara's arms.

"Yeah, because they were so good at getting him back in prison the first time," Sara scoffed under her breath.

Michael winced at her words. "It's different this time. He's acting alone. All of the FBI's efforts are focused on him and him alone."

"That doesn't mean anything, Michael and you know it!" Sara cried, pulling her arm away from his comforting hand. "I mean, god, how many people did he get the chance to hurt before he was finally stopped? Or have you forgotten the time that he kidnapped me and almost—"

Sara stopped, and her face ran pale.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said rushing past Michael toward their bathrooms.

Michael closed his eyes tightly and willed away the tears that threatened to fall. He hated what this man could do to their family, to their lives. He turned on his heels and headed toward Sara. Alone, they were screwed. But together, he knew that they could survive this.

He slowly walked into the bathroom, where he found Sara emptying her stomach into the toilet. His heart broke as he heard the sound of her sobs mixed in with the sound of her retches. He sat behind her, pulled her hair into his hands, and placed a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder. This sweet gesture only made her cry even more.

When she was done, she flushed the toilet and turned to face her husband with puffy, watery eyes. He smiled sadly at her.

"We've survived so much," she said hiccupping. "What if this is the thing that breaks us? What if we can't survive this?" she asked sobbing again.

He reached for her hand, and she pulled away, causing him to wince at the rejection.

"I know you're scared," Michael started cautiously. "Hell, I'm scared too," he said with a humorless laugh. "There is so much more at stake now," he added, looking down at the floor. "But we," he started again, grabbing her hand, not letting her pull away from him this time, "we are so much stronger than we ever were then."

Sara let out a shaky breath. "I can't do this again."

"You won't have to," Michael said softly. "But together? Together we can do anything. And I don't plan on leaving you any time soon."

"Okay," Sara said so softly that Michael almost didn't hear her.

"Okay," he said back, sighing in relief that she was not shutting him out, and pulling her into his arms.

And for the time being she just allowed herself to be held. She allowed herself to pretend, even for only a moment, that their world was not crumbling around them; that their life was not falling apart at the seams.

* * *

Michael and Sara made their way back to the living room together, the way that they would remain forever, no matter the obstacle.

Sara couldn't help but tense as the front door to their house flew open. Michael simply brought a hand to the small of her back to ease her. She smiled at the gesture and put on the best fake smile she could manage as she saw her brother in law and his wife walk into their home with their daughter.

"Hey, guys," Michael greeted, making his way over to greet Lincoln and Sofia. Michael had become a pro at suppressing his emotions, and his brother didn't even seem to notice the distress that was surrounding the Scofield family.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked, giving Sofia a hug.

"Dropping off our daughter?" Lincoln said. "You guys agreed to watch her for the weekend while Sofia and I go to that charity banquet in Orlando."

Sara's face turned white as a sheet. She did not need any more people near them right now. She could never live with herself if Emily got hurt because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her niece was supposed to be able to come to their house and be safe, and, when the time came, free from all of her parent's drama. She wasn't supposed to be in danger because of the mess that her aunt and uncle were in.

"Of course," Michael said, breaking the tension. "It must have slipped our minds. Em is always welcome."

Sara mustered the best smile she could manage, and apparently it was enough because Lincoln dropped the issue.

"Great!" he said. "Well, here's her bag. She ate lunch about an hour ago and just woke up from a nap. We need to get going, but you guys are the best and I am forever grateful that you agreed to have three children under the same household at once," Linc said, kissing Sara's cheek and slapping Michael's shoulder. "Love you guys! Thanks again. Bye Mikey! J. Linc!" he shouted. "And goodbye, my princess," he said kissing her forehead, before handing her to Sara. "See you guys in a couple of days."

And with that, they were gone.

"Did your brother seem even more excited than normal?" Sara asked.

Michael snorted. "Yeah. It's probably because this is the first time he's been own with Sofia in months, and he's finally about to get lucky," he said with a smirk.

Sara wrinkled her nose. "That is a visual I did not need in my mind."

"Well, it popped into mine, so I figured I might as well suffer in good company," he said, loosely throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Michael?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whether we want to admit it or not, and whether we're together or not, he will come for us. And everyone around us," Sara motioned to the baby in her arms, "is going to get caught in the crossfire."

"We don't know that. He has no idea how to find us," Michael said, trying to soothe her.

"But what if he does? I mean, come on Michael. Do you realty think that Lincoln and Sofia would be trusting us with their daughter if they knew what could be happening in a matter of days?"

"Of course they would," Michael said sternly.

Sara looked away.

"And do you know why?"

Michael pulled her chin to make her eyes meet his.

"Because they trust us. And they know that we would do everything in our power to keep our kids safe," Michael said before placing a soft kiss to Sara's lips.

"Stop assuming the worst," Michael said, kissing her again.

"I can't help it," Sara said nervously. "Everything leading up to this point has made me assume the worst. It's second nature at this point. And I can't stop it."

"Do you trust me?" Michael asked her blankly.

"With everything that is in me," Sara said.

"Then trust that everything is going to work out. We, you, me, Mikey, Jake, and our ten kids to come," he paused when Sara laughed. She was amazed that she was still able to laugh when all hell was breaking loose. "We're going to be a family for so many more years. Hell, you're probably going to get sick of me. That's how long we're going to be together; until the sun doesn't rise and the oceans dry up: forever. That's how long I am going to love you."

"I could never get sick of you," Sara said with a small smile. "You make the idea of forever sound pretty damn amazing."

Michael pulled her fully into his arms gently, still mindful of their niece in her arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good."

"You promised me forever, Scofield," Sara said, looking up at him. "I intend to hold you to that."

"And I cannot wait to keep that promise," Michael said, leaning down to kiss her once more. And in that fleetingly perfect moment, all that mattered was that she had him and he had her. In that moment, Sara believed that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it! I figured you guys deserved a little bit of cheesy fluff. If you're still out there reading, let me know. Shoot me a comment! I LOVE hearing from you guys! See you soon. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmares at Bay

**A/N: Hey guys! Aren't you impressed that it's been less than a week and I've already got a new update out? No? Well, enjoy chapter 10 anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Nightmares at Bay

"Sleep," Michael said, pressing a kiss to the top of Sara's head, as she lay in his arms in their bed.

"I will," Sara said. "Don't worry too much about me. You need your rest too. I'll be okay," she said, turning slightly in his arms so she could caress his cheek. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, well you have to be tired too. You worked two days straight, and I know you didn't get any sleep last night either."

"Don't even try to deny it," Michael said as Sara opened her mouth to object. "You may be able to hide the dark circles and puffy, red eyes with makeup and eye drops, but I know you Sara Tancredi, and I know when you haven't slept."

Sara closed her mouth. She couldn't help but smile. Sometimes she forgot how lucky she is to have found the man of her dreams; the one person who truly knows her better than anyone else on the planet.

"So sleep," Michael said, kissing the top of her head once more.

"I can't," Sara said in a small voice.

Michael turned to look her in the eyes with a furrowed brow.

"Every time I close my eyes, he's there. He's there and he's waiting for me; waiting for me to let my guard down for even just a second, so he can come in and hurt our family," Sara said with a quiver in her voice.

Michael could feel his heart split in two at his wife's heartbreaking confession. He knew this was hitting her hard, but he had no idea the depth it was going.

"I promise you," Michael started, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice, "that I will never let anything happen to your or our boys. I promise that I will protect you guys with everything that I have, and I will kill the bastard with my own bare hands before I let him get to you. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara conceded.

"Promise me you'll get some rest tonight," Michael said sternly.

"I promise that I'll try," Sara said. "Now, you, get some rest. Don't stay up all night checking to see if I'm asleep."

"I make no promises," Michael said teasingly.

"Hey," Sara said in response. "That's not fair. I made you a promise, now you have to make me one in return."

"I thought I already promised you forever. What more do you want from me?" he said with a mock hurt tone.

"Very funny," Sara said dryly. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you. And remember, if you're afraid to sleep, I'm right here," he said bringing their entwined hands to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'm here to keep the nightmares at bay."

Sara smiled at her husband once more before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Well she tried. She really tried hard. But for the life of her, Sara could not shut her brain off for two minutes to fall asleep. So there she laid. Awake. Staring at the blinking red numbers as they stared back at her, mocking her yet again. She was growing to truly despise this alarm clock.

It was almost six in the morning, but since it was a Sunday, she knew that she had at least two more hours of staring blankly at the alarm clock before anyone could give her an excuse to get out of bed. She knew she could try to get up, but the chances of not waking Michael were slim to none. Her husband was nothing if not observant.

So, playing it safe, Sara decided to stay in bed until her husband or children woke up. She knew she needed sleep, but she just couldn't get her mind to shut up.

* * *

"Mama, are you okay?" Sara heard her five-year-old son ask from across the kitchen table at breakfast, breaking her from her trance.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine," Sara said with a reassuring smile. "Do you want some more toast? Your daddy and brother should be down here soon, and then I'll be ready to take you guys to the park. So, why don't you finish up your breakfast, and then go put your shoes on."

"You got it, Mama!" Mikey said, taking one final bite of toast before heading to his room to get shoes.

"Morning, Daddy," she heard him say from down the hall.

"Mama!" Jake cried, teetering across the kitchen to where she was sitting. Sara pulled her youngest son up on to her lap and kissed the top of her head, before bringing her cheek to rest against the top of it.

Michael followed closely behind with Emily in his arms. He looked at Sara from across the kitchen and could immediately tell that something wasn't quite right. He let it go though, not wanting Jake to notice something was off, but made a mental note to bring it up when the boys weren't around.

"Hey, buddy," Michael called over, capturing the attention of his youngest son after he finished his breakfast. "Why don't you go get your shoes on and see if you can find out where your brother is?"

"K," Jake said, turning to kiss his mom's cheek before sliding off of her lap and making his way over to the stairs.

"Be extra careful on the stairs, baby," Sara called to him as he ran off.

"What's up?" Michael asked, setting Emily in her pack-and-play.

"Huh?" Sara said, snapping out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh, nothing," she replied with a smile, clearing the table from the boys' breakfast and kissing Michael's cheek on the way to the kitchen sink.

Sara busied herself with washing the dishes, refusing to meet the stone-cold stare that she knew Michael was giving her.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Michael asked.

Sara, still looking down at the dishes and refusing to meet her husband's eyes, replied with a simple, "Hmm…I'm not quite sure."

"You don't think that I know you better than that? That I can't see right through this act that you're trying to keep up? You didn't sleep at all, did you?" he asked.

Sara continued to do the dishes.

Michael crossed the kitchen counter to reach into the sink and still her hands.

"Did you?" he asked again, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I tried, I really did," she said guiltily.

"Babe," Michael started, "you're going to make yourself sick."

Sara looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you should go see someone," Michael said quietly.

Sara's head snapped up at the suggestion.

"You mean like a shrink?"

"I mean like someone you can talk to," Michael said, taking her place washing the dishes.

"Can I not talk to you?"

"Of course you can, Sara," he said turning to cup her face in his hands. "I'm just worried that I can't help you," he added, searching her eyes for emotion.

Sara closed her eyes and leaned into his hands.

"I know. And I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. But I'm okay. Really. I promise," Sara assured him.

As if on cue, they heard voices filling the staircase, signaling that her boys were on their way downstairs and ready for the park.

"Who's ready for the park?" Sara asked her boys once they came in the kitchen. She reached down to pick up a smiling Emily and settled her on her hip.

"Me!" said Mikey, shooting his hand in the air.

Jake mimicked his actions.

Sara laughed at her boys. Even though her world may be crumbling in every other way, she had the best kids in the world.

"Well let's get going then!" Sara exclaimed.

Once the boys and Emily were safely strapped in their car seats, Sara turned to open the driver door.

Michael stopped her.

"Be safe, okay? Call me if you need anything," Michael told her, concern etched through his features. She hated that she was the cause of her husband's angst.

"I promise," Sara said leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you," she said softly.

"You too. Tell Lila, Eduardo, and Maricruz I say hi," he replied, opening her door and closing it once she was inside.

Sara gave him one final smile before putting the car in reverse, and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it! Things will be picking up soon if you just hang in there with me, I promise! Leave me a review if you're still out there reading (so far I only have one confirmed reader, but one is better than none so thank you to the guest reader who is leaving me reviews!) I will hopefully have chapter 11 out in no time! I look forward to hearing from you guys! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: The Park

**A/N: This update came out a little bit slower than I wanted it to, but alas it is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Park

"Ten cuidado, amor," Maricruz called after her daughter and son who had recently dropped their mother's hands to run to meet their cousins who were waiting by the slides.

Sara laughed at Maricruz's mannerisms. She knew that over-protective-mama-bear feeling all too well, and smiled at the fact that she wasn't the only one who could get a little bit crazy sometimes.

"I swear, she's trying to give me a heart attack at the age of 34," Maricruz said as she took a seat next to Sara on the park bench. "Hello, angel," she cooed at Emily who was settled in Sara's lap.

"Easy there, sister. If you think now is bad, wait until she's a teenager and discovers that boys don't actually have cooties," Sara said laughing.

"Don't even go there," Maricruz said warily.

Their laughter slowly died out and Sara looked down at her feet.

"Hey," Maricruz started, "what's wrong?"

"What?" Sara said jumpily. "Oh, nothing," she added before looking back down at her feet. "I'm gonna go check on the kids," Sara said moving to stand.

"Uh uh, you are not going to get out of this that quickly," Maricruz said, pulling Sara back down to the seated position.

"What's up?" she asked again.

"I just haven't been sleeping much lately. Probably just stress or something," Sara said, not meeting Maricruz's eyes.

"No there has to be more to it than that. You look physically weak. Like you're just drained and exhausted," Maricruz scolded. "I'm worried. What's going on?"

Sara was saved from having to respond when Mikey, Jake, Eduardo, and Lila made their way to where their moms were sitting.

"Can we get some ice cream, Mama?" Jake asked, tugging on Sara's hand.

"Hmm...ice cream? I don't know, baby, it's kinda early, don't you think?" she said ruffling her son's hair.

"Pleeeaaasssee, Mama," he said, looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes that by this point, he knew she couldn't resist.

"Tell you what," Maricruz interrupted before Sara could answer. "How about you guys go back and play for a little bit longer and then after we all eat lunch, we can go out for ice cream, sound good?"

Sara looked over at Maricruz with an expression of gratitude evident on her face.

"Okay, Mama!" Eduardo cheered.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Sara said excitedly. "Now you guys go back and play for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," Jake said, echoing his older cousin. She smiled at the sentiment. She loved knowing that the Scofield and Sucre children were as close as their parents were.

"Well?" Maricruz said, looking expectantly as Sara.

"Well, what?" Sara answered.

"You were about to tell me why you look like if I blew on you, you would fall over. Come on, Sara, it's just me. What's up?"

Sara sighed. She didn't really want to get into all of the little details right now.

"I don't know...I just...I've got a lot on my mind, lately, and I can never seem to shut my brain off and fall asleep..." Sara trailed off, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her friend.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Is it about Michael?" Maricruz asked.

"God, no. He's been a godsend, per usual. It almost makes it harder, you know? Like all he wants is to be there for me and for me to be okay, but I just don't think there's anything he or anyone else can do?" Sara rambled.

Maricruz furrowed her brow. "I don't think I'm following you. What's going on?"

Sara thought long and hard about what she should say. She knew Maricruz deserved to know. Sucre was just a big a part of this as Michael and she were. She just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and God forbid Lincoln found out from anyone that wasn't Michael or herself.

Just as Sara was about to tell her some BS excuse about how the bus crash case at the hospital had her stressed out, Maricruz's voice interrupted her.

"Who is Mikey talking to?"

"What?" Sara asked as her blood ran cold. She looked around the park for her sons.

"Look," Maricruz pointed. "Over there."

Sara's eyes followed Maricruz's gesture and she found her son, talking to what appeared to be a bush.

Sara handed Emily off to Maricruz, shot up, and ran over to where her son was standing. When she arrived, she found no one to be standing behind the bush. Was she losing her mind? No. Maricruz saw it too. There had to be another explanation for this. Maybe Mikey was talking to himself, or an imaginary friend, or maybe even another kid on the playground. It was a big, public park after all. Surely, there was a logical reason for all of this.

Mikey's voice broke Sara from her thoughts.

"Mama!" Mikey cried. "I just met one of your friends!"

Sara's brow furrowed at her son's statement. One of her friends? What the heck did that mean? Was this exactly what she hoped it wasn't? Had _he_ really found them this quickly? There was no way.

And then she remembered that she had a very intelligent five-year-old boy who could give her exactly what she needed to ease her mind. Then again, it could also be the very information that sent her over the edge. Sara decided in that moment that she had a choice: find out what happened, or remain in the dark for just a while longer. For a moment she considered the latter. Ignorance was bliss after all.

 _No._ She told herself. Ignorance couldn't be bliss if it meant putting her children at risk. She just had to approach this from the right angle. The last thing Sara needed was Mikey to catch on that his dream may very well become a reality.

"Sweetheart," Sara started as she came down to her knees to be at eye level with her son. "What do you mean you met one of my friends?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he added as he guiltily looked down at his shoes.

"It's okay, baby. Thank you for telling me. How did you meet this friend?" Sara pressed him a little bit further.

"Well, Jakey kicked the ball really far away. But it went into a bush and I didn't want him to get hurt trying to get it, so I told him I would go get it for him," Mikey reasoned.

Sara smiled. She loved how protective Mikey was of Jake.

"That was very nice of you, buddy," Sara said, rubbing her son's arm.

"So I went over to get the ball out of the bush, except when I got there, a man was there and he handed it to me."

"That was nice of him. Can you tell me a little bit more about this man?" Sara asked.

"Well, he was very nice," Mikey started. "And he told me that I needed to be more careful because I could have lost my ball. But he was also kind of weird. He was wearing gloves, and it's not even cold outside."

Sara froze at his description of "the man." This could not be happening. How could _he_ risk going to a public park when _he_ was now very near to the top of the FBI's Most Wanted List?

"And he said that he was my friend?" Sara asked her son.

"Yup! He said you guys knew each other from a long time ago. And then he asked me what my name was and I told him and he said he knew Daddy too! He said that he you guys used to hang out all of the time. He even knew about how Daddy wasn't with us for a little while," Mikey continued.

Sara was speechless. How was it possible that _he_ had already found them?

"Mama?" Mikey called, recapturing Sara's attention.

"Yes, baby," she answered.

"I just remembered the most important thing!" Mikey said.

"What's that?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he said hi and that he can't wait until you guys get to see each other again to catch up. He said you guys were going to meet again really soon," Mikey said.

It took everything in her not to cry out. Sara felt her whole world crumbling around her. How could this be happening? Things were so good.

"Oh, Mama. There's one more thing. He said his name is Teddy."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have chapter 11! Things are starting to pick up a little bit and will be in full swing over the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed this installment and I will get an update out as soon as I can! Thanks for those who continue to leave me reviews. It really means so much. I'd love to hear from more of you though! Let me know your thoughts and where you think this story is going! XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**A/N: After leaving you guys in suspense for a week and half, I have returned with chapter 12! We get a lot of Sara action in this-I think it's kinda neat to play around in her head. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Family

 _"He said his name is Teddy."_

Sara replayed the sentence in her head as she tried to grasp what this meant. He had found them. Somehow, someway, he had found a way to locate her family. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, in that moment, all Sara wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide; hide from all of the bad things that she knew were waiting for her.

Her first instinct was to run—to take her family and get them as far away from anything that _he_ could do to hurt them. Sara knew firsthand what _he_ was capable, and she'd be damned if she was going to let her kids anywhere near that man ever again. She suddenly realized that Maricruz had no idea what was going on. The last she heard, Mikey had a weird Captain Hook themed dream that spooked Sara.

So Sara did what she did best; she put on a brave face, pretended she wasn't absolutely scared out of her mind, and took action.

"Oh, Teddy? That's a cool name," Sara began. She knew it was important to stay calm. Mikey was perceptive, a trait he inherited from his father, and could easily sense when something was wrong.

"Hey, Mikey," she said, recapturing his attention. "What do you say we get your brother and your cousins and go get some lunch? Sound good?" Sara asked, trying to add some enthusiasm to her voice.

"Sure, Mama!" Mikey said.

Sara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized that her son had not noticed the tension that she knew was coursing through her veins.

"Alright, dude. Let's go round up the troops," she said with a strained smile.

* * *

"Mama," Jake called out from across the table.

"Yes, baby," Sara answered.

"Play," he said, pointing to the jungle gym set up in the next room.

Sara hesitated. After everything she found out this morning, the last thing she wanted to do was let her kids out of her sight. Even though the jungle gym was hardly a place _he_ would be able to show up at without being seen, she still wasn't super keen on the idea of her kids running around unaccounted for.

"I don't know, buddy. We should probably get going soon," she said.

"Mama, please," Jake said, big blue eyes sparkling.

"Why don't you, Lila, Mikey, and Eduardo all go? Then you three can go play, and me and your mama will stay here with Emily," Maricruz answered before Sara would have to.

"K!" Jake replied before standing up and pulling on his big brother's hand to join him.

"Be careful, guys," Sara said, a little too sternly to be just seen as just a casual reminder.

"Okay, what's up? And don't feed me some BS about how you're tired or stressed or anything else like that. You've never been this over-cautious, over-protective mom before," Maricruz reasoned.

"Well, maybe it's time that I start. Who am I to let my kids run around unattended to?" Sara said defensively.

"Easy there, Mama Bear," Maricruz joked. "They are next door in a room with clear walls. They'll be in our line of vision the whole time. What's gotten into you?"

Sara sighed. This was _so_ not the time or place to get into this. But at this point she didn't want to deal with this on her own anymore. Maricruz's kids were at the park too. She had a right to know.

"And don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't touched your food. You've never been one to turn down fries. And the fact that you disappeared into the bathroom for 10 minutes when we got here? Don't think that went unnoticed either. Is there something you want to tell me?" Maricruz continued.

Time out. What was she getting at? There's no way that she could be pregnant.

"Remember that dream that Mikey had a few days ago?" Sara asked, changing the subject.

"Oh don't think you're going to dodge my questions that easily. You're pregnant, aren't you? Why wouldn't you just tell me? I mean, does Michael know? Is that why you can't sleep? Because you haven't told him? I'm sure he'll be thrilled once he finds out. You don't need to worry about any—" Maricruz rambled.

"Maricruz!" Sara interrupted. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? Because all signs point to the bun in the—"

"Can you just focus for a sec?" Sara asked. "The dream."

"What about the dream?" Maricruz said, rolling her eyes at her friend's desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I don't think it was about Captain Hook," Sara stated simply.

"You don't think it was about…" Maricruz drifted off, unable to finish her thought.

"I do. He's out."

"What?" Maricruz exclaimed.

Sara shushed her friend. The last thing they needed to do was make a scene.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you will keep it to yourself until I have a chance to talk to Michael and Lincoln," Sara said sternly.

"Cross my heart."

Sara explained to Maricruz the incident at the park. She told her friend what Mikey had said about the "very nice man" with the gloves who helped him with his ball and told him his name was Teddy. Maricruz listened silently as she listened to Sara explain how Michael had discovered _he_ had escaped from police custody. She too was speechless.

"Well that explains why you haven't been sleeping," Maricruz said when Sara finished.

Sara nodded.

"And why we left the park so quickly. And why you're not hungry. Hell it even explains why you disappeared in the bathroom for 10 minutes," Maricruz added.

Sara let out a humorless laugh.

"You have a bad habit of doing that, you know," Maricruz stated.

"What do you mean?" Sara returned.

"Bottling up your problems. Not letting anybody help you. Trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You don't have to do that anymore. Michael is home and he is alive. Fernando and I are here for you. You've always had Lincoln in your corner. Sure, you have reason to be afraid, you have good reason to be scared out of your freaking mind, but you should never feel alone. You have so many people, here, and ready to help you. I know growing up this probably isn't something that you were used to, but we're your family. You can lean on us."

Sara felt the tears well up in her eyes, just threatening to fall.

She pulled Maricruz into a hug.

"Thank you," she choked out. "So much."

"Anytime," Maricruz replied, returning the hug.

"Now," Maricruz said, pulling away, "we need to get going. We both have husbands who will be very interested in knowing what happened today at the park."

* * *

Sara returned home to an empty house.

"Michael?" she called out.

"Hmm. I guess Daddy isn't here," she told her sons.

"Mama, can I go watch a movie?" she heard Mikey ask.

"Sure, angel. Why don't you go pick one out and I will come help you start it after I put Emily down for her nap?"

"Okay! C'mon Jakey," Mikey said, reaching for his brother's hand.

Sara smiled at the pair. She walked over to Emily's pack and play, kissed her forehead, and laid her down.

"Goodnight, sweet pea," Sara said, smiling at her niece. She said a silent prayer that none of the kids would get dragged into this crazy mess. Hell, she prayed that no one would get dragged into this mess. Why did it feel like the FBI was completely incapable of doing their jobs?

Twenty minutes later, Sara was downstairs in the kitchen, trying to find anything to keep her mind from going to the worst places possible. The boys were upstairs watching a movie, and Emily was sleeping soundly, keeping all of them preoccupied for the next two hours. Sara needed to take her mind of things while she waited for Michael to return. If not, she was sure to drive herself crazy. She tried to think about anything else she could do.

And then she remembered. Maricruz's accusations at lunch may not have been completely off base. She felt nauseous all of the time lately—she blamed that on stress. She couldn't remember the last time she had had her period—she blamed that on stress, too. She was sexually active—she and Michael had always been careful though. Every possible clue that she was pregnant had an alternate explanation that rebutted the argument. There was no way she could be.

Or was there?

Sara decided to humor herself. She walked to her bathroom and pulled out one of the pregnancy tests she had bought when she found out she was pregnant with Jake. She stared at the box. It would only take three minutes, and then she would know for sure. It certainly would distract her.

She couldn't decide what to do. Taking the pregnancy test could open up Pandora's box. She loved her kids, and Michael was a great dad, but she couldn't imagine having another one right now, especially since things were getting so crazy. A pregnancy would only complicate things. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to decide quickly. Michael could be home any minute, and the last thing she needed was him finding her like this.

She weighed her options, making a list of pros and cons as she had done so many times before.

Pro: she loved being a mom to Jake and Mikey more than anything.

Con: their timing, as always, sucked. Literally all hell was about to break loose.

Pro: seeing the look on Michael's face both times he found out she was pregnant.

Con: another baby was another piece of leverage that _he_ could use against them.

Pro: it was a baby, their baby—half her, half Michael, all perfect.

Con: they were already juggling two full-time jobs and two kids under five; a third would be a handful.

Pro: it was their baby.

Sara opened the box.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? Is she, or isn't she? Let me know in your theories a review. And let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! I love hearing from you guys, and who knows, it may even inspire me to update more quickly ;) XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13: Positive

**A/N: I'm back and probably updating much sooner than you expected! (Don't get used to it). I am going to try my hardest to finish update this story as frequently as possible, but school is starting soon and things are getting busy. Please just hang in there with me! I also want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 12! You guys made me want to get this next chapter out quickly! Without further ado, enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Positive

Sara stared blankly at the pregnancy test on the counter. _Positive_ , it read. She was overtaken by an overwhelming number of contradicting emotions: fear, stress, anxiety, uncertainty, joy.

 _Joy._ So. Much. Joy.

They were having another baby.

Sara wiped at the tears that had made their way down her face, and quickly gathered the test and every piece of evidence that she took it and stuffed it in the bottom of the trashcan. She wasn't ready for Michael to find out just yet. She needed a minute to process it herself, first.

"Sara?" she heard Michael call from the kitchen.

After triple-checking that she did not look like she had just been crying, Sara made her way toward the kitchen.

"Hi," she called out when she saw her husband.

He turned to face her and smiled. She was a vision.

"Hi, beautiful," he said crossing the kitchen to meet her. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sorry I wasn't home when you got here. Had to run a few errands," he told her when they parted.

"That's okay," Sara said, rounding the kitchen island. "We haven't been home long."

"Where are the boys?" Michael said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Upstairs, watching a movie," Sara told him before cheekily adding, "That means we have approximately," she paused to look at her watch, "almost an hour before they are done and demanding to be entertained."

Michael smirked. His wife was such a flirt.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind, Mrs. Scofield?" Michael said mischievously, crossing the kitchen to be closer to his wife. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the countertop.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Scofield. We can do anything that you would like," Sara told him with a smirk.

"Anything, huh?" Michael said with a raised brow.

Sara smiled at her husband. She knew she had to tell him about their day at the park, but for now, she was still riding on the emotional high of finding out that she was pregnant. Things felt almost normal.

For all she knew, revealing the events about what happened at the park could be the end of their happy, almost normal moments as a family. She wanted to take advantage of this time while she still could. Besides, it wasn't like she was lying to her husband. She was just withholding the truth.

"Hello? Paging Dr. Scofield," Michael joked, waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" Sara said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, sorry."

"Where'd you go?" Michael asked with a crease in his forehead.

"Nowhere. I'm here with you," Sara started, kissing his cheek.

"Now," she continued, lacing her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him between her legs. "What is this you were saying about how we should spend our alone time?" Sara said before pulling his mouth to hers for a searing kiss. She didn't care how long they had been together or how cheesy it sounded, her husband still gave her butterflies.

Sara let herself get carried away in the moment, taking note of all of the sensations she was feeling. The way his closely shaved head felt in her finger tips. The muscles in his back that she could feel as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The feeling of his hands in her hair, on her face, up and down her back. The warmth that she felt in the pit of her stomach that spread throughout every pore of her body. The overwhelming sense of happiness that took over her heart and spread throughout her entire being.

When she finally pulled away and saw the beaming smile on her husbands face, she couldn't help but mirror the sentiment.

"Wow," he said.

"What?"

"The more I look at you, the more beautiful you get. How can that even be possible?"

Sara blushed and looked at her feet. He knew she loved and hated when he complimented her like that. Michael put a finger under her chin and lifted it ever so slightly to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Sara kissed his cheek once more, hopped off the counter, and pulled out a beer from the fridge for Michael. He smiled as she sauntered back over with the opened bottle. Damn, he was lucky.

"None for you?" Michael asked. Usually the two shared a drink in the evenings when the kids were otherwise occupied.

"Not today," Sara said, grabbing a bottle of water and moving to sit at the kitchen table, hoping her wouldn't press the subject.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief when he followed her to the table. She would be able to keep that secret to herself for a little bit longer. It wasn't that she didn't think Michael would be excited—she knew he would be. But with the excitement would come an unbelievable amount of stress, especially once he found out what went down at the park.

"How was the park?" Michael asked.

And there it was. Sara could almost here the sound of their happy little family bubble popping.

"About that…" she started.

Before Sara could continue, they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Ooh, saved by the bell," Michael said with a wink.

Sara let out a breath that she forgot she was holding. This was going to be so much harder than she expected.

"Hey, baby bro," Lincoln greeted when Michael opened the door.

"Linc, Sofia, hey. You guys are back early," Michael said, pulling his brother in for a hug.

"Yeah we managed to get an early flight back because _someone_ was missing their daughter," Lincoln said accusingly.

"Oh don't even act like it wasn't you, buddy," Sofia said, kissing Michael's cheek before brushing past him to go find Sara.

"Where are the kids?" Lincoln asked, shamelessly checking out his wife as she walked away from them.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Hey, Linc, I think you've got a little drool dripping down your chin."

Lincoln shoved gently shoved his brother to the side.

"Shut up, bro. She's my wife. I'm allowed to stare."

"Sara," Sofia called out from around the corner.

"Hey, thanks again for watching Em this weekend. It was nice to be able to escape the baby food and spit up and diapers and—hey," Sofia stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on Sara's face.

"What's going on?" she asked, going to sit down next to her friend.

"What? Oh, nothing," Sara said looking down at her hands.

From around the corner, she could hear Lincoln approaching. Now was as good a time as any.

"There's my favorite sister-in-law," Lincoln said, making his way to kiss the top of Sara's head.

"Last time I checked, Linc, I'm your only sister-in-law."

"But you would be my favorite regardless," Lincoln said sitting next to Sofia and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's my baby girl?" he asked.

"She's sleeping in the next room, and if you wake her up, you will have two very feisty Burrows women, so I suggest you sit your butt back down and leave her be," Sofia told him.

"Yes, ma'am," Lincoln said, saluting his wife and earning an elbow in the ribs as a result.

"So," Lincoln started as Michael made his way to the kitchen.

"Boys are fine," he announced before kissing Sara's forehead and wrapping an arm around her as he took his seat next to her.

"Did we miss anything exciting?" Lincoln asked.

Sara looked down at her lap.

"There is something that we do need to tell you. We were going to mention it before you left, but we didn't want to ruin your weekend," Sara started. She felt Michael noticeably tense in his seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on his leg.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked.

Sara opened her mouth to begin, but in that moment, all words failed her.

Michael placed his hand atop of hers which was comfortably resting on his left thigh.

"We just want you to know that Emily was never in any harms way and we would protect her like she was our own daughter," Michael said reassuringly.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out," Lincoln said, growing agitated.

"Do you remember that dream that I told you about? The one that Mikey had about me? And Maricruz and I came to the conclusion that it was about Captain Hook?" Sara asked looking at Sofia for confirmation.

"Yes. I remember how worked up you were about it," she told her friend.

"There's no easy way to say this," Sara said, looking down for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. She couldn't do this. She couldn't look her friends in the eye and tell them that their whole world was about to come crumbling down around them.

Michael sensed her hesitance and took the lead, squeezing her hand in reassurance in the process.

"It's recently come to our attention that one of our friends from Fox River has somehow managed to escape. You know which one I'm talking about, don't you? The one who could strongly resemble Captain Hook?," Michael said. He could feel himself getting angrier by the minute as he talked about the demons from their past that wouldn't seem to go away.

Sara looked over at her brother-in-law and could practically see the steam coming out of Lincoln's ears. He was pissed.

"I should've killed that son-of-a-bitch when I had the chance," Lincoln gritted out.

Sofia put a comforting hand on his back.

"He has caused so much pain and suffering to _everyone_ he has come into contact with," Lincoln said looking to his wife for comfort. "And I'll be damned if I let him come within a ten mile radius of my family," he added looking back to his brother.

Michael looked at his older brother. They had been through so much, too much, to get to where they were at this point. The last thing either of them was going to let happen was a monster coming in and destroying it.

"He hasn't made a move yet," Michael started and Sara tensed, "but when he does you can believe that we will be there, one step ahead of him, always. He will not touch this family."

Sara knew she had to tell them. It was now or never.

"There's one more thing," Sara said in a small voice, once again, failing to meet anybody's gaze.

Michael looked at his wife with raised eyebrows and a puzzled expression.

"What else could there be?" Lincoln demanded. His hands had slowly made their way into tight fists, white knuckles and all. Sara could almost feel the tension oozing out of him.

"He found us."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun dun. Sorry about all of the cliff hangers, but I figure I have to keep you coming back for more one way or another. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed this story. Seriously, you're kindness means so so much. XOXO**


End file.
